


The way you touch me

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Dominant Pieck Finger, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slow and Gentle Sex, Submissive Porco Galliard, Very Gentle Femdom, Yes I'm spicing up the PokkoPiku tag because PokkoPiku deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “The sunshine is nice today,” Pieck says - tone casually cheerful - as if she isn’t three fingers deep inside Porco.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 58
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	The way you touch me

“The sunshine is nice today,” Pieck says - tone casually cheerful - as if she isn’t three fingers deep inside Porco. He lets out a non-committal sound in response, a sound that is dangerously close to a whimper. It’s muffled by the pillow he’s half-hugging, half-buried his face in, but he can tell she hears it from the light giggle she lets out.

Damn it. She _always_ hears.

Porco’s on his knees, legs helplessly spread, sheets of the bed haphazardly tangled underneath him. His trousers and boxers are hiked down his hips, leaving his ass and thighs exposed. His bomber jacket slipping is off his shoulders, and his fringe hangs in front of his face, loose and unslicked.

By contrast, Pieck is still fully clothed. Or at least she had been, last he checked. He hasn’t looked over his shoulder in a while. Instead, his gaze is trained on the beam of sunlight that cuts through the half-closed blinds.

Pieck begins to move: she pulls out, until only the tips of her fingers are inside, then thrusts back in again - all the way in, knuckle deep and palm flat against the cleft of his ass. 

Her fingers are slick and slow and deliberate, and each drag against his walls sends sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. The squelching sounds behind him are soft but insistent. He feels her curl her fingers, feels the pressure building as her fingers twist and turn just so.

She begins to scissor her fingers, stretching them out and massaging along his insides instead of thrusting in and out. She brushes briefly against that special bundle of nerves, and his vision goes white for a moment. Involuntarily, his hips jerk forwards as he _keens_ into the pillow, high and embarrassingly needy.

Pieck leans forward and kisses his shoulder. “Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

A wave of embarrassment swells within Porco, but he detaches himself from the pillow pressed against his cheek, propping himself up on his hands instead of his elbows. 

“Good boy,” she says, and he feels a curl of pleasure at the praise. 

Her digits sink in, fucking him throughly, and he grinds back, trying to get more of that torturous pleasure. Her thumb traces his sensitive rim, and he gasps at the sensation. She adds another finger, stretching him out further.

“Pi-Pieck.” Even to his own ears, his voice sounds shaky, almost _whiny_. 

Inside of him, her fingers still. A hand curls around his hip. “Yes, darling?”

“Please, _ah,_ I- I want-” His face feels impossibly hot, and he wets his dry lips, unable to go on. 

She laughs and pats one of his asscheeks. “Anything you want. Just give me a moment, alright? We need you nice and stretched out.”

The fingers gently stroking his insides continue, and he chokes back a sob as he feels his thighs begin to tremble. Pieck slips a hand up his shirt to pinch at a nipple, rolling the nub between the pads of her fingers until it hardens fully. 

Finally, _finally_ , she picks up her pace. The movement is still tender, but there’s a momentum behind it now, instead of being meandering, leisurely. He moans out her name, trying to rock back against her fingers.

“My kitten’s doing so well, so perfect,” Pieck murmurs, voice quiet but fervent, and _that_ pushes Porco over the edge. His arms give out as white noise fills his ears. Pieck fingerfucks him through his orgasm, steadfast and murmuring words of praise he can only half-understand.

When Porco’s mind finally clears, Pieck’s stroking his hair gently, carding her fingers through the strawberry blonde strands of his bangs.

“Good?” she asks softly, and he nods mutely, not trusting his mouth to function normally.

She smiles, then moves behind him again. He hears shuffling and the rip of velcro - Pieck readying her strap-on, no doubt - and his stomach tightens in anticipation; they’re taking advantage of the short refractory period granted by Titan regeneration. 

The bed dips behind him, and there’s a snappish _click_ of a lid opening. The blunt head of the toy, coated with cold lube, lines up against his entrance. Pieck’s hand strokes at the small of his back as she asks, “Ready?”

_“Please.”_

Slowly, bit by bit, Pieck sinks into him. The toy is moderately sized, but still much thicker than her fingers added together. He feels, rather than hears, the high-pitched moan that he makes as it spreads him open. When it’s all the way in, he feels Pieck press against his back, her body warm behind him.

“So good,” Pieck breathes into his ear, “you’re so good for me, baby.”

At that, he shudders, whimpering and trying to clench down to get more of the delicious stretch. When he realizes she’s staying still, he rasps out, “Can… can you-”

She doesn’t respond verbally, but with her hips. He chokes on a moan as the toy thrusts inside him. Her pace is a steady but relentless rocking: back and forth and back and forth. Every slide inside him draws a sharp gasp, a whimper, a groan.

Then, she begins to truly fuck into him, firm thrusts that have him practically mewling. His back arches, vision going blurry, because the stretch makes heat pool deep inside his core and makes him see stars.

“That’s it. My kitten, my sweet kitten, so good for me. So cute, so pretty for me.”

The toy bottoms out with each thrust, and he’s gasping, struggling to catch his breath as he desperately claws at the sheets. He can feel her clutching at his hips, mouthing along his neck. Her hips roll, fluid and graceful as she shifts the angle, hitting deeper inside of him. 

His second climax hits him like a truck, hard and intense and completely unexpected. Wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure overwhelms his senses, and he jerks, mouth falling open and teary eyes squeezing shut. He comes onto the sheets underneath his body - white, creamy ropes.

He collapses forwards, feeling boneless and completely spent. He feels weightless, too, and the room spins in his vision. When the room refocuses again, he registers the stickiness of the sheets and scrunches up his nose. “Ugh, that’s nasty.”

“Is it?” Pieck’s tone suddenly grows mischievous. “Well, we still have time before the meeting starts.” It takes a moment for the realization to hit him.

“Th-The Jaw’s stamina isn’t as good as the Cart’s,” Porco protests weakly, blushing darkly and looking over his shoulder. In turn, Pieck just winks, popping open the bottle of lube to slick her fingers up again. 

“I’m sure you can take it, kitten. Now, lie on your back. I want to finger you _and_ eat you out at the same time.”


End file.
